Among liquid crystal display devices, which are active matrix display devices, devices including auxiliary wiring lines are disclosed in the Related Art Documents of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-222895 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-249993 (Patent Document 2).
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes auxiliary wiring lines for repairing defects in the display region, the auxiliary wiring lines passing between the input and output terminals in a mounting region for an IC (integrated chip) on a TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate. The liquid crystal display device is also provided with through terminals, which are constituted of input terminals and output terminals electrically connected to each other in the IC, which drives the active matrix elements. Furthermore, the auxiliary wiring lines are connected to the output side of the through terminals, and collective pixel lines connected to respective RGB rows and used during image testing are connected to the input side of the through terminals.
Before mounting the IC that drives the active matrix elements, the collective pixel lines are cut by a laser or the like. After mounting the IC that drives the active matrix elements, the circuit is constituted only of wiring lines connected to the through terminals.
In the active matrix display device disclosed in Patent Document 2, inter-terminal shorting wiring lines that connect input wiring lines to the TFTs, to wiring lines on the FPC (flexible printed circuit) substrate are cut by laser irradiation. If there is an input wiring line to a TFT having a disconnection, then repair is performed on the cut inter-terminal shorting wiring line using a metal complex, or repair is performed by excluding some of the shorting wiring lines between input terminals from being irradiated with a laser and cutting the other shorting wiring lines between the input terminals.